This invention relates to electrical devices and, in particular, to an improved switch assembly.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to improved switch assemblies obtaining positive electrical contact through a device which provides enhanced tactile and audio feedback to the user.
In the prior art thousands of switch designs have been developed to operate electrical circuits and satisfy certain design objectives which are dictated by the particular use to which the switch is directed. Automobiles and other vehicles employ numerous switch assemblies to control the operation of various components which have been incorporated into the vehicle. For example, switch assemblies are provided to enable the driver of an automobile to control its automatic speed control systems. Switches are further used to permit locking and unlocking of the doors without manual operation of the locks themselves. The designers of these vehicles have recognized that certain physical attributes of a switch assembly are valuable for the convenience and safety of the operator or user. It is imperative that the switch assembly be capable of providing sustained service during which it is activated and deactivated thousands of times without failure. In accomplishing this objective, it is also advantageous that the user receive a positive tactile and audible feedback. This enables the user of the switch assembly to more adequately know that his command to perform the intended function has been accomplished.
Many switch designs have been employed to permit a vehicle operator to activate or deactivate operation of the automobile cruise control, the automobile door locks and other features. In general these switches have suffered from several deficiencies which have rendered them less than satisfactory. For example, prior switch assemblies of this type have relied upon relatively complicated and expensive designs in beneficially attaining positive electrical contact with suitable tactile and audible feedback. Such switch assemblies have also failed to provide an effective scrubbing action between the electrical contacts to insure extended and effective operation. Moreover, the relative complexity of the prior assemblies has resulted in an unnecessary expensive component to produce both tactility with overall effectiveness of switch operation. Accordingly, prior switches of this type have failed to attain trouble free service through the employment of a design capable of providing tactile and audible feedback as is desirable in numerous applications.